


Лим

by Limniss_Dotlar



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, Kinks, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limniss_Dotlar/pseuds/Limniss_Dotlar
Summary: Выжившая и Хэнкок. Драбблы.Повествование построено на оригинальных диалогах в порой отличных от игры ситуациях.Будет пополняться.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Затвор немного заедает, но это скоро пройдет. Нужно добраться до верстака, отшлифовать кое-что кое-где, и будет вполне достойно.

— Ты размяк, Хэнкок. Будешь позволять чужакам помыкать нами — рано или поздно мы выберем нового мэра.

Мэр Добрососедства со злым смешком разводит руками. Только на это ему и хватает чужой краткой заминки: патрон десятки вылетает с тихим шорохом, вмазываясь в безволосый висок бугая Финна.

Хэнкок в удивлении поворачивает голову. Выжившая неторопливо перезаряжает пистолет, словно ничего и не произошло.

— Только пришла, и с порога начинаешь прессовать — думаю, ты мне понравишься, — алое темное растекается под головой упавшего на землю «страховщика». Женщина кривит губы и поднимает уставший, несколько отстраненный взгляд.

В Добрососедстве рады любому гостю. Построен людьми и для людей. Лимнисс слышит чужие слова приглушенными, далекими, словно кто-то напихал в уши вату: женщина потеряла достаточно крови и сил, пока отыскала заветную дверцу.

Пятно растекается, алое ложится на подошвы ее сапог новым слоем поверх пыли и крови рейдеров, супермутантов, гончих и еще каких тварей. Все они почему-то одновременно решили, что именно сейчас ей нужны трудности.

— Я ищу работу.

Что-то в ее тоне и почти не дрожащих руках заставляет мэра всерьез задуматься. Прищурить темные до черноты глаза и сделать ставку.

— Что насчет разведки? 


	2. Chapter 2

— Несколько дружинников заглянуло в Галерею Пикмана, — Фаренгейт, телохранительница мэра, так любящая сравнивать людей с шахматными фигурами, поджимает ногу, устраиваясь на диване удобнее. — Им явно не понравилось то, что они там нашли.

Хэнкок несколько раздраженно откладывает пустую пачку ментатов и откидывается на спинку дивана, поправляя треуголку на голове так, чтобы убор не свалился на пол.

— Мне казалось, я ясно выразился, когда сказал никому туда не лезть.

— Кроме новенькой?

— На разведку.

— Она порешила Плиту, Хэнкок. Вымела весь дом под чистую, от подвала до крыши, не произведя ни одного выстрела.

Мэр со вздохом откинул голову и прикрыл глаза тем, что осталось от когда-то светлых век с ярко выраженными сосудами.

— Это тебя напрягает?

— Не то чтобы. Но мне кажется, за ней нужно приглядывать. Мне не нравится движение в районе нашего хранилища. И то, что Бобби наняла новенькую и еще кого-то на работу.

Фаренгейт затягивается и выпускает облачко дыма, уложив голову на упертую в спинку дивана руку. Хэнкок прищуривается, садясь ровнее.

— Хранилище, значит?

Повисает молчание. Не липкое, а какое-то едкое, словно ситуация мэра смешит.

— Смело. Возьми пару ребят, загляни в туда. Встреть их, поговори.

Мэр качает головой с тихим смешком и снова откидывается на спинку дивана, растягивая тонкие, едва видные губы в усмешке.

Нет, ну правда, это отчасти забавно. Но Бобби, конечно, за свою наглость заплатит.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ну здравствуй, убийца. Ручки копать не уморились? Знаешь, в моем хранилище вдруг стало как-то пусто...

Лимнисс понимает, что делать вид непричастности просто бестолку. Но почему-то слова вины тоже не крутятся на языке — остается только спросить, что мэр имеет в виду.

— Не притворяйся, это не красиво. Никто не смеет красть у меня. Но, если честно, вы с Бобби провели отличную операцию. Даже жаль, что это не моя идея.

Выжившая поводит плечом, чуть хмурится, но не перебивает. Хэнкок звучит действительно зло.

— Если бы все дело было только в деньгах, я бы сломал тебе пару костей, выбил бы из тебя свое бабло, и мы были бы в расчете. Но ты убила Фаренгейт, а это уже кровь за кровь. К счастью для тебя, у меня маловато людей, а головой в компании работала Бобби — для тебя же это был просто приказ.

Она чуть наклоняет голову набок. Желай Хэнкок в самом деле ее убить, просто пристрелил бы. В конце концов, она отхватила жизни уже четверых в Добрососедстве — неплохо для гостя.

— Давай так. Ты проштрафилась. Отдаешь мне, скажем, тысячу крышек, убиваешь Бобби, и будем считать, что все произошедшее — одно большое недоразумение.

— Семьсот пятьдесят... пятьсот... нет, двести. Да, точно, двести. Чтобы нести было удобнее.

Выжившую распирает смех. У нее более сотни тысяч за пазухой и труп Бобби на складе мэра Добрососедства.

— Черт с тобой, двести. Не меньше.

— Тогда я смело могу сказать, что Бобби _уже_ получила по заслугам.

Это третья их встреча за все время, и уже второй раз Лимнисс видит удивление на лице гуля.

— Ни хрена себе. Вот это у тебя продуктивность. Тогда давай поговорим о моих крышках. Сколько же там было... Двести? Даже не знаю, почему сделал тебе такую скидку.

Выжившая растягивает губы в короткой, уверенной усмешке — почти игривой вкупе с прищуром глаз.

— Может, что-нибудь придумаем?

Хэнкок качает головой, отвечая уже довольнее.

— Читаешь мои мысли.


	4. Chapter 4

— Куда ты нас, черт подери, завела?

Лимнисс усмехается и утирает кровь супермутанта с щеки и ремней шлема.

— Я просто иду на силуэты зданий. Или предлагаешь прогуляться по полям?

Хэнкок со вздохом взмахивает рукой и принимается отряхивать перепачканный камзол. Выжившая тихо шипит, сгибает-разгибает колено и судорожно ищет стимулятор. Гуль хмурится и хочет отдать свой, но женщина лишь коротко дергает головой, наконец выуживая шприц.

— Зачем ты рванула наверх? Он же тебя чуть не застрелил.

— Я под таким количеством веществ, что, даже выстрели он в меня парой ракет, все равно бы даже не покачнулась.

Хэнкок опирается на приклад карабина и с усмешкой щурит глаза.

— А ко мне зачем спрыгнула? Покалечилась, чуть ногу не сломала.

Женщина кидает короткий, беглый взгляд на него и лишь тихонько фыркает, вводя себе содержимое стимулятора.

— Ты лежал на земле. Я подумала, что...

— М?

Беглый мэр Добрососедства вскидывает отсутствующие напрочь брови, играя лицевыми мышцами, и перебивает специально, словно намекая Выжившей подумать над ответом получше.

— Я подумала, что тебя сильно ранили. И не могла вспомнить, сколько стимуляторов у тебя оставалось и оставалось ли вообще.

Тонкие губы гуля расстягиваются в улыбке — быстрой, немного неловкой. Лимнисс ловит потеплевший на мгновение взгляд, тоже улыбается самими уголками губ — чтобы было не так заметно.

— Переживала, значит?

— Думаешь, классно тут одной будет мотаться?

Хэнкок хмыкает и качает головой. За пазухой, где-то под ребрами становится почему-то невыносимо тепло, и он старается найти в полуразрушенном здании береговой охраны целый, затененный уголок, чтобы укрыться от этого тепла за парой расслабляющих таблеток.


	5. Chapter 5

— Черт. Тебя никто не видел?

Хэнкок тихо шипит и яростно крутит головой по сторонам в поисках нежелательных свидетелей.

Лимнисс фыркает и убирает коробку с шпильками в поясную сумку. Там уже больше сотни, этих шпилек, но кто знает: вдруг они попадут банк со множеством сложных замков? Без шпилек придется трудновато.

Хэнкок перехватывает ее руку, — это первое осознанное касание, пожалуй, происходящее не на поле боя, — грубо сжимает запястье и дергает на себя, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.

— Держи ручки при себе, Лим, если не хочешь, чтобы нас обоих пристрелили.

— Им эти шпильки даже не нужны, — женщина хмурится, смотрит обиженно. Именно так, что Хэнкок выдыхает немного резко и выпускает чужую руку, понижая голос. Выжившая потирает запястье и поджимает тонкие губы.

— В этих местах стреляют и за меньшее. Например, за одно то, что мы с тобой уже полчаса околачиваемся у чужой собственности.

Женщина хмыкает и уходит скорым шагом в темный проулок, после показательно останавливаясь, сложив руки на груди. Гуль тихо скрипит зубами, косится на быстро темнеющее небо и следует за Выжившей.

— У тебя и без того этих шпилек дохрена, зачем ты полезла в эту ночлежку? — Хэнкок понижает голос ещё больше, после проводит плечами, заслышав гром. Лимнисс хмыкает и потрясывает пачкой ягодных ментатов.

Гуль хмурится, смотрит сначала на коробку, потом снова на женщину.

— Ты серьезно?

— Их сложно достать, — она пожимает плечами и выуживает таблетку, после кладя ее на язык.

Хэнкок хмурится, следя за тем, как быстро таблетка оказывается проглоченной.

— Ты могла сказать, у меня ещё осталась заначка.

Она фыркает и прижимает пачку к чужой груди, после убирая руку, тем самым вынуждая забрать препарат себе.

— Так не интересно! — Лим разворачивается и идёт спиной вперёд, после коротко отдает честь, смеётся тихо и выходит из-под крыши длинного ряда ночлежек, смотря на компаньона слегка пьяным взглядом.

Хэнкок качает головой, закидывает таблетку в рот точно также, как сделала это женщина, и следует за ней. Краем глаза он замечает, как местность темнеет, а после и вовсе зеленеет, и сначала даже не предает этому значения.

Но вдруг вспоминает, что значат эти зелёные бури, перехватывает Выжившую за руку снова и перебежками тащит к ближайшей зачищенной станции метро, постоянно поднимая глаза к небу. Когда первые капли срываются вниз, мужчина оттягивает Лим к другой стороне, пряча ее под узкими крышами. Это помогает слабо: те, дырявые, все равно не спасают от дождя, так что оба достаточно скоро промокают как мыши.

— Какого...

— Радиация, солнце, радиация, — гуль шипит, одной рукой придерживая шляпу, другой — женщину, и тянет по давным-давно вставшему эскалатору вниз.

Уже там, устроившись на лавке, он задумывается, что его дёрнуло скрыться. Ему вреда никакого, а с Лимнисс он частенько обсуждает ее становление гулем. Для более длительного сотрудничества.

Хэнкок выжимает кружевные манжеты и поворачивает голову, внимательно следя, как женщина стягивает с себя слои тряпок и по очереди выжимает их, пока не остаётся почти в одном белье.

Задумывается, скользит взглядом по чужой фигуре и не хочет формулировать ответ.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты ведь это не серьезно, верно?

Женщина со смешком забирается на чужие колени, своими крепко обхватывая бедра мужчины, и качает головой, распуская волосы из высокого хвоста.

— Лим, Ли-им, что ты приняла?

Платье задирается намного выше середины бедра, и гуль готов поклясться, что мельком замечает белье. Выжившая только смеется, обвивая руками шею.

— Ментаты. И немного вина. Какая-то бутылка, ничего такого.

Хэнкок цокает языком, смотря с прищуром. Хочет стянуть ее со своих коленей — как странно, еще пару недель назад он бы сразу завалил на этот диван, только взмахни она рукой, — но Лимнисс держится крепко. От покачиваний на его коленях становится разом жарко, и гуль едва сдерживается, чтобы не обвить руками чужую талию и не прижать к себе поближе.

— Черт тебя подери, прекрати так ерзать.

Выжившая многое бы отдала за возможность сейчас взглянуть в его лицо, но сумрак в комнате слишком быстро сгущается. Она построила этот дом для него, предоставив минимум света в спальне — ей казалось, так будет лучше.

— А мне кажется, тебе нравится.

Удивительно нежно трется носом о его грубую кожу под челюстью, после с почти кошачьим урчанием прижимается губами под ухом. Гуль все-таки кладет ладони на ее бока, с нажимом поглаживает, чуть перебирая пальцами складки ткани. Женщина снова тихо, пьяно смеется и дергает бедрами так, словно уже насаживается. Судя по тому, как у него стоит, мужчина совсем не против такого расклада.

— Лимнисс!

Он звучит тихо, сипло. Откидывает голову на спинку дивана, пока Лим скользит губами по его шее. Прикрывает глаза, когда она принимается вылизывать слабо выступающий кадык.

Она принимается выдыхать ему на ухо — тихо, жарко, опаляя дыханием чудом сохраняющую хоть какую-то чувствительность кожу. Именно сейчас он про себя говорит тоннам сожранных, вколотых, всасаных веществ "спасибо" — за одно то, что он может почувствовать, какая она горячая. Гуль даже чувствует тень запаха ее духов, которые она отыскала в руинах торгового центра, и ему этого хватает, чтобы голову повело сильнее, чем от винта.

Лимнисс призналась ему. Сказала, что, если хоть одна мразь попытается его пристыдить, у нее всегда найдется пара пуль. Хотя нет, пули жалко — голыми руками придушит.

— Я имею полное право тебя хотеть.

Ее руки скользят под одежду, надавливают осторожно, но достаточно сильно, чтобы можно было уловить легкую дрожь.

Когда женщина перехватывает его руку и тянет под окончательно съехавшую почти к животу юбку, удобно устраивая ладонь на изгибе, его словно прошибает током. Хэнкок рычит — тихо, потираясь лбом о чужой светлый висок, — и чуть скользит, ловя новую волну возбуждения с ее реакции: она податливо прогибается в спине и подается бедрами навстречу тонким, чрезмерно горячим пальцам.

В груди и низу живота все горит так, словно он не гуль какой-нибудь, а Джон Макдонах лет эдак пятнадцать назад.

Хэнкок запоздало вспоминает про антирадин, который следовало бы вколоть Выжившей перед сближением, краем мысли отмечает рад-х, который мог бы не дать ухудшить ситуацию. Мужчина думает об этом всего какую-то секунду — и грудно стонет в изгиб шеи, ощущая, как ладонь сжимается на нем отчетливо, принимаясь ласкать с легким нажимом, и как постепенно прощается с ним его крыша или, по крайней мере, ее прогнившие остатки.

— Бессовестная. Черт...

Тонкие иссушенные губы не слушаются, не хотят говорить — хотят касаться нежной кожи и оттягивать ее, чуть сминая. Идея доползти до кровати кажется ему невыполнимой. Может, чуть позже, но не сейчас, когда Лим сидит на нем, покачиваясь, словно в волнах, а ее руки, дыхание и отзывчивость заполняют мысли и взгляд плотной пеленой.

— Если окажется, что все это — не более чем винтовой приход, я сойду с ума от злости.

Выжившая снова смеется — сипло, тихо, под конец срываясь в едва слышный стон. И его хватает, чтобы наконец вынудить Хэнкока вжать женщину в сидение дивана.


	7. Chapter 7

— Черт. Черт, черт! Прости пожалуйста, я правда тебя не видела.

Лимнисс чуть подрагивающими руками затягивает бинт на его плече. Ей почему-то кажется, что стимулятора не хватит, что лучше перестраховаться и обезопасить рану. Гуль лишь невесело кривит иссушенные губы и делает глоток пива, закидывая бутылку донцем высоко вверх.

— Все нормально, Лим, расслабься. Я понимаю. На входе — громкая толпа супермутантов, в здании — подозрительная тишина. И тут тебе навстречу из темноты гулья рожа. Я бы тоже выстрелил, если бы там было зеркало. Ты молодец, хорошие рефлексы.

Выжившая поводит плечом и садится на спальном мешке рядом, неловко уложив руки на колени. Роботы из теплицы Грейгарден попросили о помощи с очисткой воды на станции Уэстон, что к юго-западу. Вот они и пошли, на свою голову.

Проход в комнату был с двух разных сторон: через дверь в коридоре и через другую комнату, смежная стена с которой оказалась разнесена в пух и прах. Лимнисс отвлеклась на шум в другой стороне, а когда обернулась, оружие выстрелило само, взыграв на рефлексах Выжившей. Хэнкока от отрыва башки спасли ампула винта и то, что у женщины при повороте дрогнула рука, так что пуля прошла через плечо на вылет.

— Хэнкок, пожалуйста…

— Лим, все в порядке. Сейчас прикончу бутылку, и ляжем спать.

Она понимает, что ничего не в порядке. Чувствует повисшую на самого себя обиду: близкий человек чуть не пристрелил его из-за того, что отличить, взглянув вскользь, гуля дикого от гуля-Хэнкока почти невозможно.

Лимнисс закусывает губу и коротко выдыхает. Вина колет сердце и сковывает голосовые связки.

— _Джон_.

От этого тона у него сами по себе всегда передергиваются плечи. Гуль переводит взгляд с ночного неба на женщину. Та смотрит хмуро и настолько виновато, что Хэнкок снова задается вопрос: чем он заслужил рядом с собой такого человека, как Лимнисс.

Выжившая же лишь тянется ему навстречу, осторожно уложив руку на перевязанное плечо, тем самым не давая отстраниться, и целует в уголок губ, после несколько раз проводя со вздохом носом по затянутой жесткой, в многочисленных рытвинах кожей щеке. Мужчина лишь выдыхает тихо и прикрывает глаза, опуская уже вновь поднесенную ко рту бутылку.

— Джон.

Повторяет тише, теплее, второй рукой обвивая его, чуть прижимаясь к боку в объятиях, носом утыкаясь в висок. Единственный человек, имеющий право звать его по имени — просто потому, что она зовет его _так_ : странно-ласково, удивительно нежно.

Гуль находит ее ладонь на своем боку, притягивает к груди и переплетает пальцы, тихо улыбаясь, после чего женщина вынуждает его лечь на спину, устраивая голову на груди, стараясь не потревожить рану.

Ночное небо над теплицами тихо шуршит прохладным блеском звезд, и они решают заночевать прямо так, под открытым небом.

И плечо совсем не болит.


End file.
